


Big Dumb Sex

by jendavis



Category: Firefly, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Porn, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendavis/pseuds/jendavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.  In the training room.  While everyone else is busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Dumb Sex

Ronon held his hand out, and helped Jayne back to his feet.

“You know, if you’d actually train once in a while, ‘stead of lifting the same damned weights over and over, I wouldn’t have such an easy time kicking your ass.”

“That’s as maybe,” Jayne matched Ronon’s grin. “But where’s the fun in that? Side’s, I’m in the training room now, ain’t I?”

“Well, it’s no challenge for me.”

“Ain’t the only kinda challenge on offer,” Jayne stepped into Ronon’s space, his smirk mere inches away.

“Now? You serious?” Ronon hesitance was undermined by his eyes, focused as they were on Jayne’s mouth.

“Damn right I am." Jayne straightened, pulling himself up to his full height. "Ronon Dex, I’m calling you out.”

“The others?”

“Are stuck in a ruttin' trade meeting with the Athosians and Book’s crew, which means there’s gonna be half as much trouble, an’ ten times the yammerin' an' all, to make sure the intricacies of gorram _tava_ beans and such ain’t lost on no one.”

“Gotta be ready if something goes down.”

“That what your shepherd told you?”

“Told you, he’s not a shepherd. It’s his _name_. An’ he’s not mine.”

“Whatever. Look. I’m just here because Mal just wanted me out of their hair while the grownups talked, ta make sure I don't shoot anyone out of sheer boredom. Makes ya feel better, I’ll let you keep your radio on.”

“You’ll _let_ me?” Ronon’s smirk was back, and he leaned in, either aiming for intimidation, or Jayne’s mouth.

“Yep. I can be generous and conscientious-like.”

“Yeah?” Ronon's eyes laughed, challenging.

“Mmm. No. I was always more the greedy type.” His hands moved, finally, rising up, just a touch, under his shirt, knuckles and fingernails just brushing Ronon’s stomach.

“Think you can take me?” Ronon hooked a finger into Jayne’s waistband, yanking him off balance.

“If you’re asking,” Jayne let himself be pulled in for the kiss, which started off stumbling.  Rough, warring, playful, then hands shifted, over on Jayne’s hips, and ‘round to Ronon’s ass, skimming up the small of his back.

“Thought you didn’t kiss,” Ronon accused, pulling back slightly.

“Figured you deserved a reward, seein’ as how you bested me in battle.” Hands in Ronon’s dreads now, tight, pulling his head back to expose his throat. Teeth not-quite-nipping at his pulse.

Bodies crashed and mouths clashed again, grinding out groans against teeth. Jayne inhaled what could have been a whine, and needed to hear that again.

Ronon gave as good as he got, but Jayne managed to get him backed up against the wall, one thigh sliding tight between leather-clad legs, pressing close into hips that canted forward, tight. Ronon slid one hand up under Jayne’s tee, fingers curling scratches against his spine, other hand finding muscle, flesh and hipbone, grabbing hard and thrusting closer.

Jayne pulled back to watch his fingers press into the bite marks he’d left, Ronon looking hot and on the verge of annoyed, until Jayne pulled at the collar of his shirt.

“This. _Off_.” His hand trailed down to the hem, scraping against Ronon’s belly as he began to pull it up, making Ronon’s muscles jump. Ronon laughed, and took over from there, tossing his shirt over to somewhere, before grabbing Jayne’s.

Jayne yanked the tee over his head and was leaning in to recapture Ronon’s mouth before his shirt hit the floor.

Ronon’s talented fingers had managed the first button, but he kept getting distracted from the zipper, even more so when Jayne grabbed his arms, wrestled them behind his back, before pressing in, pinning him there, one hand splayed across Ronon’s chest as the other untied the leather laces, loosening them just enough for fingers to scrape against his lower belly inching closer to-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ronon groaned, when Jayne brushed across the tip of his cock, just a hint of nails catching as they made another pass, stroking down against the length of him. Palm warm along his length, fingertips teasing the base, Jayne pressed against him, matching the pressure Ronon felt on his chest. He relaxed the grip a bit, and pressed in again.  
Ronon didn’t fight to move his arms, but he tried thrusting up into Jayne’s hand, the pressure too great, needing more movement, needing- “I’m gonna-”

Jayne pressed his fingers, hard, just behind the base, and Ronon moaned, shaking, muscles tightening as his orgasm threatened, but didn’t overtake him.

A few moments more, and Jayne eased off, letting Ronon get his legs back under him. Ronon’s hands didn’t move far, scrabbling for Jayne’s hips again, pulling them close and licking his way back into Jayne’s mouth.

With little more than hot breath and Jayne’s BDUs between them, Ronon set upon removing the latter, and soon skin met sweat-slick skin, soft and hard and not enough. He shoved Jayne back, now, back towards one of the mats, and down. Skimming the leather off his hips, he shoved at Jayne until he followed suit. Straddled him as their mouths clashed again.

He began moving along Jayne’s body, beard brushing over a nipple before licking at it and continuing down, hands trailing behind, flicking at skin and pinching at hips, scratching and pressing at ribs and skin.

Breath ghosted over Jayne’s cock just before he was slowly enveloped in hot, wet heat. The hand that Ronon wasn’t using to steady himself brushed down the crease of Jayne’s thigh before wrapping it around the base, squeezing and letting off, stroking slightly, slick with saliva.

Jayne pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch, for a moment, before directing his gaze at muscles bunching in his arms and thighs as Ronon moved over him. He could feel him, hard, brushing against his calf, and decided there were other places he’d rather be feeling it.

He sat up, skimming his hand over Ronon’s back, feeling the muscles shifting under the skin as he slid his hand across his ass, down to squeeze at his thigh, before pulling a bit, trying to tug him closer.

Ronon resisted for a minute, but when he came up for air after almost choking, and glanced up, he coughed, grinned, and let Jayne manhandle him around.

Jayne lay back down, with Ronon’s knees pressing into his shoulders, and felt Ronon’s dreads brushing across his thighs before that mouth was on him again.

He adjusted Ronon’s hips one last time, licking up the underside of his cock and down again, chasing after it with his tongue as Ronon jerked above him, gasping in frustration. He caught the tip with his tongue again, and slid his mouth up around it, feeling Ronon groan around his own cock in answer.

Soon, his hands were up on Ronon’s hips, guiding him as he fucked, slightly, into Jayne’s mouth, then holding him steady as Jayne eased back, licking and sucking at his sac, then behind.

Ronon tensed when he felt the tongue flick across his hole, but relaxed into it, as he usually did. By the time fingers joined tongue, pressing, tapping, dipping into him, Ronon was panting, head pressed into Jayne’s thigh.

Jayne wet his fingers before again taking Ronon into his mouth, just pressing in with his middle finger, until Ronon moved back, letting him in, just a little. Then more.

Ronon would never say it, but he would usually grasp a little more tightly when it was getting to be too much, so Jayne eased back, just a bit, and tongued him until the hand on his thigh loosened. Until Ronon was moaning again.

Jayne lay back, catching his breath as he asked, “How you want it?”

“Stay there.” Ronon swung around, grinning as he moved in to press a sloppy kiss along Jayne's jaw, before getting up and reaching over to grab Jayne’s BDUs. “Front pocket?”

“Yeah. Want me to?”

“Nah, I got it.” Ronon uncapped the lube and spilled some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them a little before slicking Jayne’s cock, smirking at the hiss it elicited, and then the moans.

A few moments of this, and he was straddling Jayne's hips, hands pressing shoulders down into the mat.

Jayne grabbed himself at his base and held it steady as Ronon eased himself down onto it, all slow tightness and heat and velvet and _too_ damned _good_.

Letting him adjust, Jayne grabbed some of the lube and slicked him with it, long slow strokes bringing him back to full hardness, and soon Ronon was thrusting, just barely, into his grip, fucking himself on Jayne’s cock. Jayne pushed and shoved back at Ronon's chest until he was upright, grabbed his hips, and ground up into him, slow and hard.

Backed out a bit, just a little, before doing it again. His entire cock was sheathed, tightly, and Ronon was above him, panting, head thrown to the side, hands on the hands on his hips.

“Can you- like before, with the,” Ronon was too distracted out to make sense, but Jayne could guess. He got his feet beneath him, pushing Ronon backwards even more, which spread his legs even wider, and slid his hand over Ronon’s cock, pressing him down into himself as Jayne continued grinding up inside him.

Ronon’s hair hung back as he arched against it, fingers just meeting the mat, heels dug in, legs shaking just a little.

Jayne thrust deeper and held him there, off balance, freezing there until they fell.


End file.
